


Armonía de Madrugada

by feelthenoiz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: BetoMotsu, Fluff, Motsu-kun February, Tumblr contest, classica-mozart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: Mozart ha estado despertándose en medio de la noche sin explicación, y Beethoven le ayuda a volver su rutina de sueño a la normalidad... de una manera especial."Motsu-kun February" Entry ♡





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Early Morning Harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798278) by [feelthenoiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz). 



Se quedó mirando al vacío durante un buen rato, guardando silencio. Cerró los ojos otra vez, tratando de volver a dormir por ya quizás tercera vez desde que abriera los ojos, pero fue en vano. Era de madrugada, probablemente alrededor de las tres, y tal y como llevaba ocurriendo de vez en cuando durante aquel último mes, se despertó sobresaltado, sudando frío.

Sin más, se sentó en la cama, quitando de su vista los mechones rosados que le impedían ver sin obstáculos, y quitó las sábanas. Quizás salir a dar una vuelta de noche no era mala idea, para despejar su mente del montón de recuerdos que se agolpaban a diario, ninguno de manera clara. Solo algunas sensaciones, que llegaban a ser entrañables. Acariciar la nuca de alguien sobre el propio pecho, dar un beso en los labios, sentir el calor del cuerpo contrario al momento de dormir… Había olvidado lo fuerte que era aquella necesidad de contacto físico para él, y parecía como si esta lluvia de recuerdos tratara de revivirla con tanta o igual fuerza como en el pasado.

Suspiró profundo antes de salir del cuarto. No sabía qué iba a hacer. Los últimos días se había quedado mirando al techo hasta que volvía el sueño, o al menos hasta que dejaba de atormentarlo la lluvia de memorias. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, caminando por la mansión con total calma, no sabía cómo mantener su mente ocupada. Necesitaba volver a dormir.

 

— “Quizás sea hambre”, pensó en voz alta, caminando directamente hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

 

En Otowakan el silencio llegaba a ser incluso escalofriante durante las noches. Pero para Mozart, un ClassicaLoid que no parecía tener sentido del peligro, no era nada especial. Por eso, no le extrañó tampoco el traqueteo metálico que provenía de la cocina. Al contrario, empezó a caminar de puntillas, buscando la oportunidad perfecta para asustar a quien fuera que estuviera dentro de la cocina. Tras bajar las escaleras y llegar al primer piso, miró hacia la cocina, descubriendo la luz de esta encendida, y sonriéndose con picardía caminó hasta la puerta.

Abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado, tratando de no emitir siquiera un sonido para pasar desapercibido, y al mirar dentro para saber quién sería su víctima, vio la silueta alta y tonificada de Beethoven. Suspiró profundo; de todos los entes que vivían en esa casa, le había tocado el más duro de todos. Otro idiota sin sentido del peligro, como él. Pero sacudió la cabeza, convenciéndose de que aún siendo el peliplata podría asustarlo, al menos un poco. Caminó de puntillas hasta estar detrás de él, y luego de prepararse un instante, elevó la voz, gritando.

 

— NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. —Beethoven se dio la vuelta como si hubiera sido nada.

— Ah, con que eras tú, Wolf. —habló el de ojos verdes con indiferencia. Mozart dejó caer sus hombros, rendido.

— Mooh, sabía que no te asustarías.

— ¿Se supone que debía asustarme? —Beethoven le miró sin comprender, bajando un poco la llama de la cocina, donde tenía puesta una pequeña cacerola.

— Al menos un poco, pero no importa. —el pelirrosa se apoyó con una mano en el mueble de la cocina, mientras que con la otra levantaba la tapa de la pequeña cacerola. Por aquel olor, tan característico, era evidente que el mayor prepararía su platillo favorito: la armonía negro azabache. Mas aún así, quedaba una interrogante— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?”

— No podía dormir, así que vine a preparar gyozas. —replicó el más alto, mientras preparaba la masa para el aperitivo mencionado.

— Es muy propio de ti. —comentó el ojiceleste, soltando una risita socarrona al oír su respuesta. 

— ¿Y tú? —interrogó Beethoven, mirándolo mientras continuaba su labor.

— Desperté hace un rato y me aburría en la habitación, así que bajé a ver si comía algo.

— Insomnio, eh.

— Algo así, no lo sé. No me importa demasiado. —Mozart se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia total al hecho de que llevaba varios días sin dormir tranquilo. Y todo por esos recuerdos… Sacudió su cabeza, mirando a su compañero con una amplia sonrisa— Oye, ¿te ayudo a prepararlas? Las gyozas.

— No es necesario. —le rechazó, de plano. El pelirrosa cambió su alegre expresión a una de decepción total. ¡Había rechazado su ayuda! Pero no iba a rendirse. De verdad necesitaba mantenerse ocupado en algo.

— ¿Eeeeeh? ¡Vamos, puedo hacerlo!

— Te aburrirás a los cinco minutos. —habló el peliplata tras recordar lo corta de su concentración cuando preparaban gyozas para Kanae, el día de su cumpleaños.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Necesito mantenerme entretenido mientras no sienta sueño! —elevó la voz, caprichoso. Beethoven detuvo el amasado, mirándole con la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

— ¿Sabes hacerlas? —preguntó. Mozart elevó su pulgar, sonriendo con total confianza.

— ¡Por supuesto! 

— Entonces está bien. —accedió, volviendo su vista al trabajo con la masa— Pero no toques la cocina, o puedes quemar el relleno.

— Lud-kun… No eres la persona más indicada para decírmelo. —Mozart dejó salir una risita al hablar, mirando al contrario, que ni ofendido estaba.

 

Al comenzar a trabajar en las gyozas, no pasaban de las tres y quince de la mañana. Pero entre los juegos y las conversaciones sin sentido que sostuvieron en lo que se preocupaban de hacer el platillo, no se dieron cuenta cuando en los relojes daban las cuatro de la mañana. Habían terminado por fin de freír las últimas gyozas, y Mozart acomodó unas cuantas en un plato junto a los otros condimentos, listos para comer. Solo dejó aparte unas pocas para comerlas de inmediato, por orden de Beethoven, el chef de turno. Hecho todo aquello, guardó el platillo en la nevera haciendo espacio entre el resto de las verduras que Kanae había comprado en la tienda de conveniencia durante la tarde.

 

— ¡Que aproveche!

— Que aproveche.

 

Beethoven y Mozart dividieron las gyozas en cantidades iguales, comiendolas con ilusión. Aunque Mozart no lo dijera, aquel platillo era uno de sus favoritos. Era un recuerdo inmediato de cuando habían sido liberados de la productora arkhé, y por nadie más ni nadie menos que su propio creador. Y Beethoven agradecía que Sousuke hubiera traído a casa aquellos dulces para Kanae, pues había sido gracias a ellos que había encontrado de nuevo aquel sabor que dibujaban tanto en él como en Mozart una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 

— Aaaah, esto quedaría bien con algo de té. —comentó Mozart mientras apoyaba su espalda en el mueble de la cocina. Beethoven le miró mientras se llevaba a la boca la última gyoza que quedaba en su plato.

— A veces pienso que fue el destino quien nos llevó a ese campo de té. —murmuró Beethoven, apoyando su cuerpo en el mueble opuesto al de la cocina, donde aún se amontonaban platillos y recipientes sucios.

— Me pregunto si queda algo de té por ahí… ¡de verdad se me antoja beber un poco!

—Es mala idea. —Beethoven llevó el último trozo de gyoza a su boca, comiéndola con calma.

— ¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué? —Mozart comió la penúltima de sus gyozas de un bocado, mirando al peliplata con un puchero en los labios.

— Kanae ha dicho antes que tomar té matcha a altas horas de la noche no es bueno, porque en lugar de causar sueño te reactiva, con un efecto parecido al café. —el peliplata se cruzó de brazos, dejando a un costado de él el platillo vacío y cerrando los ojos, pensativo.— Aunque hace unos días probé la combinación de café con gyozas… Y no, no es lo que buscaba. El sabor de las gyozas, la sinfonía que provoca en la boca de quien la consume es opacada totalmente por el fuerte sabor del café. Necesita algo suave, algo que no destaque más que la gyoza, porque la gyoza en sí es arte…

 

Y empezó a divagar. Como hace mucho no lo hacía. Volvió a salir de sus labios el discurso de la armonía de sabores de las gyozas, de su cocción; repitió paso a paso cada detalle de su preparación, hablando también sobre el café y del por qué no debían mezclarse ambas cosas. Y mientras el contrario continuaba parloteando sin cesar, Mozart comía calmadamente de su última gyoza. Por primera vez desde que se fueran a Otowakan, se dedicaba a mirarle emocionado hablando de su gran obsesión, prestando especial atención a la manera en que su ceño fruncido se tensaba y distensaba a velocidades inhumanas. Y es que claro, técnicamente hablando, no lo eran. Eran ClassicaLoids. Pero sin importar por dónde lo viera, eran humanos.

Beethoven seguía hablando, mientras Mozart aún guardaba silencio, viéndole mover sus labios rápidamente. ¿Era idea suya, o tenía labios delgados, para ser un hombre? Siguió mirándolos otro rato, ahora haciendo una ridícula comparación entre las toscas facciones ajenas y lo delgados que eran sus labios.

Y entonces, llegó una estúpida idea a su mente.

 

— Oye, Lud-kun. —Mozart se cruzó de brazos, ahora con la mirada fija en los ojos ajenos— ¿Puedo intentar algo?

— ¿Hm? —el peliplata reaccionó a la pregunta contraria apenas levantando su vista— ¿El qué?

— Cierra los ojos un momento.

 

Beethoven lo miró un tanto confundido, pero hizo caso de la indicación dada por el pelirrosa cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y con el ceño fruncido, al igual que siempre. Mozart, por su lado, se acercó hasta él, y miró los labios de su compañero con curiosidad. Eran bonitos. Delgados, pero no demasiado, y de cerca parecían aún más suaves de lo que creía en un principio. Y luego de cerciorarse de que Beethoven aún mantuviera sus ojos cerrados, unió sus labios a los del contrario por un corto instante, separándose de él casi de inmediato. Al alejarse de él, le quedó mirando pensativo, a lo que Beethoven solo reaccionó abriendo los ojos y mirándole de vuelta con sorpresa.

 

— ¿Wolf…?

— Uno más.

 

Mozart esta vez no esperó a que el otro cerrara sus ojos, y volvió a besarle con algo más de ímpetu, sin esperar reacción alguna del contrario. Pero para sorpresa suya, tras un par de segundos, fue correspondido. La humedad de los labios ajenos resultaba embriagante; sabía a armonía negro azabache. Llevó una de sus manos a apoyarse en la parte baja de la nuca ajena, y siguió besándole con la misma delicadeza de antes, sin recibir reclamo alguno por parte del de cabellos plateados. Se alejó por un instante muy breve, entreabriendo sus ojos solo para descubrir que Ludwig los había cerrado también. Y volvió a besarle, luego de recuperar el aire perdido. Los delgados brazos ajenos rodearon el cuello contrario, apoyándose en el cuero de la chaqueta ajena mientras que, de manera inconsciente, Beethoven rodeó la cintura del pelirrosa, atrayéndolo un poco a él. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque resultaba ligeramente nostálgico. En su pecho, un par de latidos explotaron en él una serie de recuerdos agridulces, pero que en ese momento no tenían más importancia que el hecho de que los labios de Mozart eran suaves y dulces, una combinación fatal para él. No recordaba haber experimentado nada similar antes. Mozart volvió a apoyar sus pies en el piso, colgado de los hombros ajenos, deshaciendo así el beso con el mayor. Y se quedó así, quieto, mirándolo a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Soltó el agarre de la ropa contraria, y Beethoven a su vez dejó ir el cuerpo del pelirrosa también.

Mozart se despegó de él como si no hubiese sucedido nada del otro mundo, tomando ambos platos sucios para dejarlos en el lavavajillas, aún silencioso. Beethoven, por su parte, solo le miraba con curiosidad, sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de suceder. El pelirrosa continuó tomando algunos platos sucios, dejándolos en el lavavajillas, aunque sin intención de lavar ninguno de ellos. Y solo una vez que todos los platillos estuvieron fuera de la vista, se quedó quieto, volviendo a la misma posición en la que momentos antes comía gyozas. No emitieron palabra alguna por unos momentos. Se intercambiaban miradas curiosas de vez en cuando, hasta que el reloj de la entrada dio las cinco de la mañana. Entonces, Beethoven preguntó, cruzado de brazos mientras hablaba.

 

— ¿A qué vino eso?

— Fue un capricho mío. —comentó Mozart, mirando a Beethoven con la misma expresión juguetona de siempre— ¿Te disgustó?

— No. —confesó el peliplata. Mozart se sonrió.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo otro día?

— No. —el mayor desvió la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos, aparentemente indiferente.

— ¿Eeeh? No se vale~ Parecía que estabas disfrutándolo, Lud-kun. —caminó con las manos en la espalda hasta quedar frente a la vista de su compañero una vez más. Este abrió los ojos, solo para pronunciar, con voz profunda y seca.

— No soy muy fanático de las sorpresas.

— Está bien, está bien~ —Mozart suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros. Sabía que obligarle no le llevaría a nada. Conocía a Beethoven lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo— Me iré a tratar de dormir otra vez. —declaró, llevando ambas manos a unirse tras su nuca, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

— Descansa. —murmuró Beethoven, antes de darse la vuelta hacia las bolsas vacías de miso de Hamanoya y harina.

 

Las tomó entre sus mano, caminando hacia el basurero. Pero Ludwig van Beethoven no pudo botarlas en seguida. Su primera acción tras sentir la puerta de la cocina cerrándose, ahora consciente de que Mozart ya no estaba viéndole, fue cubrir sus labios. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Era una sensación entrañable, que creaba corrientes eléctricas que comenzaban en su pecho y se expandían por todo su cuerpo, y sin lugar a dudas era algo que no esperaba recordar, menos aún de esa manera. ¿En qué estaba pensando Mozart?

Por otro lado, Mozart no estaba mucho mejor. Nada más cerrar la puerta de la cocina tras él, continuó su caminata hacia la escalera, apurando el paso a cada minuto, casi corriendo escaleras arriba. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con rapidez, cuidando de no dar un portazo al cerrarla, y enterró su rostro en la almohada. Sentía calor en las mejillas, y una torpe sonrisa estaba dibujada en todo lo que él podía llamar cara. Era eso lo que buscaba revivir. La dulzura, la ternura y la inocencia de unos labios que sabían entregar cariño en la medida más justa existente. No podía creer que, a pesar de buscarlo durante toda su vida pasada, había encontrado la satisfacción de un primer beso con alguien que ni por asomo relacionaría a algo como aquello.

Ludwig van Beethoven, aquella joven promesa de la que tanto escuchó en el pasado y que actualmente era una de sus amistades más cercanas, le había hecho experimentar la dulzura de un primer beso como él siempre lo idealizó. Un beso que supo remover en él la fibra más inocente y pura que tenía, que siempre había considerado algo inexistente. No había promiscuidad, ni erotismo. Solo un calor que inundó su pecho por minutos que parecieron eternos.

 

— Vaya, esto sí que es nuevo. —comentó, antes de volver a tapar su cabeza con la almohada. Si no era aquello lo que quería recordar, ¿qué más podía ser? Cerró los ojos, emocionado sobremanera por lo fuerte que latía su corazón. Y no volvió a abrirlos hasta el día siguiente.

 

Para cuando Mozart despertó, ya todo Otowakan se encontraba en movimiento. Escuchaba los gritos de Kanae desde el primer piso, y al mirar la hora en el reloj de pared, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se acercaban las una de la tarde. ¿Hace cuánto que no dormía hasta tan tarde? Y es que claro, había estado durmiendo mal durante un tiempo. Solo se había dedicado a recuperar el descanso perdido. Se vistió con su atuendo de siempre, guiñándose un ojo mientras se veía al espejo. Y se sentía mejor. De cierta forma, tenía un peso menos en sus hombros.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso, aún escuchando la voz de Kanae en tono de regaño, ahora proveniente de la cocina. Y por lo que había comprendido, estaba exigiendo a Beethoven reponer el miso de Hamanoya que había comprado hacía unos días y que el peliplata había utilizado la noche anterior, casi por completo. De paso, exigía a Sousuke que acompañara al más alto a comprarlo, para que en una siguiente oportunidad Beethoven hiciera uso de su propio miso, sin necesidad de usar el que ella había comprado.

Mozart pasó de largo de la cocina, patinando por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, tomando una revista de modas que Liszt había comprado hace un par de días. Era la quinta vez que la leía. Se la sabía casi de memoria. Volvió a repasar el artículo sobre el cuidado de las uñar con los regaños de Kanae de fondo, hasta que cesaron de un momento a otro. Se dio la vuelta parcialmente para descubrir a un Sousuke sufriendo por la falta de dinero y lloriqueándole a Beethoven, mientras que este último parecía indiferente ante el regaño. Después de todo, él no consideraba que fuera malo. No había preparado las gyozas solo para él.

Todo el día transcurrió con normalidad, y así mismo otro par de días. Nada fuera de lo común ocurría, y Mozart había recuperado el ritmo de sueño de siempre. Pero había una pequeña diferencia ahora, y es que a veces, cuando Sousuke salía a comprar cosas a la tienda de conveniencia, Beethoven iba con él a comprar, solo para volver a casa y decirle a Mozart, cuando nadie se encontraba alrededor suyo.

 

— Wolf.

— ¿Hmm? —el pelirrosa se giraba sobre sí mismo, algo sorprendido. Y Beethoven levantaba una bolsa con algunos kilos de harina y miso de Hamanoya.

— Prepararé gyozas en la madrugada. Armonía negro azabache.

 

Su expresión, seria e indiferente en apariencia, no transmitía nada en particular. Pero los labios de Mozart sabían mejor que nadie en esa casa que aquella fachada ocultaba mucho más de lo que se pudiera imaginar.

 

— Entendido. —era siempre su respuesta, junto con una sonrisa distinta a todas las otras. Quizás un tanto amable, incluso.

  
Mozart tenía otras buenas razones para estar despierto a las 3 de la mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, aquí está (en español) lo que envié para el concurso de classica-mozart, "Motsu-kun February"~  
> Y gané?????? Aún no me lo creo :') Es como un sueño ksbksbjx
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como Rei lo hizo! TOT
> 
> ¡Y muchas gracias por leer! ♡


End file.
